Puppy Dog Eyes
by thelunaaltar
Summary: She loved the way her hands fit so perfectly in his. She loved the way he would cave into anything she asked for. She loved the way he would do the most immature things just to make her smile. But she hated that he was 15 and she was 5. DANG IT! Onehot !


**A/N: =3! YOUR WITTLE KAT IWS BWAK! *Grinning* for me my One-shots get more Hits. LOL, I know-LAME TITLE! -3=" stop rubbing it in my face…ANYWHO; if you have read 'Silence of Night' most of the chapters are being REPLACED! I already did a few.**

**Listening to-Oh My Love by Chris Brown!**

* * *

><p>-o-Puppy Dog Eyes-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Toshiro Hitsugaya, 15 year old son of Ukitake was sitting in the living room in the Kuchiki estate while talking to Kuchiki Byakuya. Ukitake was currently at the hospital so he was telling the black haired neighbor about his condition-they're friends. Small footsteps sounded from upstairs and Toshiro was almost startled as the 5 year old Kuchiki Rukia ran down stairs. Well, she actually ran down 3 steps and fell the rest of the way until Toshiro had caught her.<p>

'Thank you Shiro!" She beamed. Toshiro nodded but Rukia continued talking. "Nii-san, can Toshiro and I go to the park? PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASEEE?" She cried giving him the puppy dog face and pouting a bit. Byakuya-who did not stand a chance to the super cuteness-caved in and sighed.

"That is if he wishes so," He sighed while closing his eyes. The black haired child faced Toshiro.

"Shiro, can you take me to the park? Please? Ok, thank you!" The white haired boy didn't even get to answer-Rukia had decided it herself-as she had somehow summoned the strength of a wrestler and dragged him outside of the large house. He should've expected this; Rukia has had a crush on him since she was three and every time he would come over she would somehow find out and tackle him to the ground and force him to take her places-it not like he minded, he found her reactions quite amusing. Especially when he walked down the street with her on his back and she would give anyone-She didn't want Hitsugaya going gay on her-the nastiest glare ever (She could make Byakuya have a run for his money) if they were looking at him like some type of eye-candy. And then she would choke him a bit if her were to make eye contact with any of them. A few minutes later they made it to the small park. It had many cherry blossom trees that were always falling freely every day and was usually quiet because no one was there. Rukia jumped off his back and made a dash to the nearest pile of pink flowers. It sprayed everywhere and she started giggling and rolling around in it. Toshiro put his hands in his pockets and sighed taking a seat on the park's bench.

"Shiro-chan! Play with me!" She hollered. Again Toshiro was left with no choice when the small girl again had forced him into the big pile of sakura petals. He felt awfully foolish for doing something of such but it was worth it seeing her smile. Another petal flew past and landed on her nose where Toshiro plucked it off. She blushes.

"T-thank you," She closed her eyes and for a moment was silent before a big smile crossed her features. And then a big frown when she opened her eyes. "SHIRO! I want some ice cream!" She cried nearly breaking his eardrums.

"Fine, but you're not telling Byakuya or else he'll have my head. You're already hyper as it is-you're going to kill that man," She growled a bit while crossing her arms before leaping onto his back. If looks could kill, sadly for a few passing by women-they would be a bloody pulp of hair and guts. The sun was slowly setting and Toshiro had finally made it to the ice cream pallor though it looked like it was closing.

"I think they're closed Rukia…" He said trailing. Rukia climbed down his back and dusted herself off.

"Don't worry Shiro, I got this," She reached up a bit and grabbed the metal door handle, the few bells at the top of the door jingling as she did so. She walked up to the pink counter where a worker was wiping off of the counters.

"Hello sir, are you guys open?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice. She folded her arms under her chin and let her head rest on the counter a small smile on her face and her eyes closed blissfully. The taller man sputtered-she looked extremely cute and adorable.

"N-n-n-no-uh-uhm-," He sighed in defeat. "Yes…" She was too cute. Cuteness 4, Victims 0- she would _always_ win. "It's on the house," He said as she flashed a grin. She asked for a strawberry ice cream with sprinkles on it. The man handed the ice cream for her before she thanked him and gave him a farewell while skipping out. Toshiro scowled at her.

"Was I even needed?" He asked sarcastically. She licked her ice cream again and grabbed his hand not wanting to get on his back and dirty his shirt.

"Nope!" She sang. She stopped right in her tracks as she noticed the large Ferris wheel that was glowing and shining many bright colors in the dark. She released his hand and pointed at it.

"Ferris wheel!" She screamed like a newborn child. She did some little happy dance and ran off leaving Toshiro dumb founded.

"Wait! Rukia-don't you dare run away from me! HEY!"

* * *

><p>Toshiro face palmed, the little 'bundle of hyperactive juices' had made him go to the Annual Fair. He hated fairs for so many reasons and bringing Rukia with him was adding a whole a whole shitload onto his shoulders. The small girl led him into<p>

"Dammit," He muttered under his breath as Rukia began screaming in his ear. She had absolutely _loved_ clowns while Toshiro thought they were the creepiest shits in the worlds. A clown in a red and white dotted clown had just folded himself into a suitcase and was thrown into a ring of fire by one of his 'buddies' and then somehow managed to escape unscathed. Rukia went into another fit of whistling and clapping while Toshiro had shuddered.

'_Creepy bitches…'_ He thought darkly. Oh how he just wanted to slap one of the clowns…After the show had finished the white haired teen was fruitless to do much when Rukia had managed to drag him to about every game and food stand in the whole damned place. He was pretty sure those sleazy con-artists were having a field day with his money. They were so heartless! They even stomped down Rukia's puppy dog eyes when she asked if she could play for free and save some of his money. So far, Sleazy Con-Artists 13 and Rukia 1, and that one he was sure was a pedophile because moments later he had to punch the day lights out of him for asking Rukia if she wanted to come back there with him! The nerve of that bastard! The last ride Rukia had decided to go on was the Ferris wheel; she had wanted to save this one for last because she had told him she had height problems or as she had said 'SSOFW' which he soon found out stood for 'Scared Shitless of Ferris Wheels'.

"So you're scared of heights?" He said rather smugly while waiting in line and holding her hand. It was really dark outside and was cold-but that seemed like the perfect temperature for a lot of people because they were all packed like sardines. It was about ten minutes later and then finally made it to the admission. Toshiro paid for the both of them and quickly loaded into the carts-they didn't stop, it just kept on moving. Rukia screamed and yelped a bit as the cart shook a little bit.

"Now close your eyes and wait until we reach the top of the Ferris wheel," He muttered. The girl nodded curtly and used the both of her hands to cover her purple orbs. Toshiro sighed as the Ferris Wheel slowly moved up.

"Now, you may open your eyes," He said. Rukia opened her eyes and Toshiro began to regret telling her so. She had screamed and clung onto Toshiro like some type of ape.

"Holy Fuck Muffins we're high!" She swore closing her eyes tight together. She peek through one eye and began to release her man-grip him as she began to gape in amusement and awe-all of the lights in the Fair was on and twinkling. She moved her hands to the rail and leaned over a bit.

"Wow…" She almost whispered. She sat back in her seat and closed her eyes once more.

"What, are you still scared?" He asked with concern in his voice. He once used to be scared of Ferris wheels too until Ukitake had done the same to him.

"No, but I am thankful, Shiro," Toshiro nodded his head and looked over to the Chappy bunny he had won for her, it was held tight in her arms.

"No need to thank me," he said, but he soon realized that Rukia had fallen asleep. As soon as he made it off of the Ferris wheel he carried Rukia to her home and laid her down in her bed up stairs.

"Good night Rukia," He said giving her a kiss on her forehead. After Toshiro had quietly left Rukia turned over on her side and held onto the Chappy Bunny tighter.

"Good night…T…shiro…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN; PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THAT! ("-_-) Toshiro DOES NOT like her that way since she is so young. Huh…For some reason this didn't come out as good as I expected it to. Please review and…**

**JOIN THE HITSURUKI ARMY!**

**Watching-Spongebob Squarepants! F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER! U IS FOR YOU AND ME! N IS EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING…Uh-something-something-something-YAY!**


End file.
